A plate and frame heat exchanger consists of several corrugated heat transfer plates which are clamped together between a stationary frame and a movable frame. The plates with their gaskets hang vertically from a horizontal carrying bar. To insure that the gaskets on the plate will not fall off the vertical plates, the gaskets are glued in the gasket grooves of the plates prior to hanging of the plates on the carrying bar. According to present practice, the gaskets are glued by means of a continuous line of glue in the gasket groove of the plate.
In accordance with this invention, the glue is applied at spaced points in the gasket groove instead of in a continuous glue line. It has been discovered that by spot gluing at spaced points instead of gluing in a continuous line, the time required to secure a gasket in the groove is substantially reduced, and also the task of gasket and glue removal, as when it becomes necessary to replace a gasket, is made easier and faster. In addition, nubs may be molded on the inner or outer edge of the gasket at spaced points to indicate where the glue is to be applied.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a gasket and heat exchanger plate having some or all of the above features.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.